rvbpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Reconstruction
Reconstruction was the sixth season of Red vs. Blue. It was released in 2008 and was the first season of the Recollection Trilogy. Summary Reconstruction picks up over a year after the end of the Blood Gulch Chronicles, an unknown period of time after Recovery One. It begins with the continuing rampage of the Meta, who has attacked Valhalla, where Tex's Pelican crashed after Season 5. The Meta is assumed to have picked up Omega from the crash site, and Washington, assigned to stop the Meta, is directed to search for the Reds and Blues for their assistance, as they have prior experience with Omega. After finding Caboose and Church, Wash takes them to Valhalla to investigate the crashed Pelican. There, between Sheila's logs from the crash and what Wash knows, it's revealed that Tex was unable to land safely and Omega began to infect soldiers in the valley, turning them on one another. Meanwhile, South and Delta--who have been following Wash--are attacked by the Meta--who was also following Wash. The Blues and Wash save her, but after Delta reveals South had planned to abandon him to the Meta and let her brother die, Wash kills her and destroys her body after transferring Delta to Caboose. Delta explains to Church and Caboose that the various Freelancer AIs were copied from an original, the Alpha. Wash cuts him off, saying the other AIs were obsessed with the Alpha, as a Recovery Beacon comes in, alerting them to the poor state of a nearby agent--Agent Maine, the Meta. Hypothesizing that the Meta needs more power to support his additional equipment and AIs, they head for the wind power facility that was previously Gamma and Omega's base. They corner the Meta there, but their plans are disrupted when the Reds arrive and attack them. It is revealed that the Meta edited a call between Command and Wash to convince Sarge to regather his team and stop Washington and the Blues. During the subsequent fight and argument, the Meta attacks Caboose and takes Delta, leaving Caboose unconscious. Church enters Caboose's mind to see what's wrong, where he encounters a memory of Delta that tells him "memory is the key". After Wash sees Church in ghost form, Church passes along the message, which Wash interprets as them needing to head to Command to find the Alpha AI. They infiltrate the facility and locate the AI storage, where Wash reveals they aren't after the Alpha, which was moved after a group of Freelancers tried to break in and steal it. They are actually looking for Epsilon, Wash's former AI, which is the memories of the Alpha. When Epsilon was implanted in Wash's head, he received flashes of memory, revealing that the Freelancer AIs are not copies, but rather tortured fragments of the Alpha, driving both Wash and Epsilon crazy and necessitating its removal. Wash now plans to take Epsilon to the proper authorities to take down Project Freelancer and its Director, as they have already found the Alpha to stop the Meta--it's Church, which explains his ghost form, among other things. Church initially denies this, but Wash is determined to use him in his plan to finally stop the Meta by setting off a high-power Emp to wipe out all electronics and AIs in the area. He sends the Reds and Caboose off with Epsilon, trying to get the AI out of range before the Emp goes off, bringing Church back inside as the Meta follows them. Church reveals himself to the Meta as the Alpha and Wash is successfully able to set off the Emp. As the season closes, the Reds and Caboose have been given the bases in Valhalla for their use, Caboose begins to experiment with the Epsilon unit and Tex's robot body, and the Director reveals his name: Dr. Leonard Church. Throughout the season, letters are read between the Director of Project Freelancer and the Chairman of the Oversight Subcommittee, revealing that the project has come under investigation. The Chairman discovers a number of inconsistencies, finally declaring that the project will be subject to a criminal investigation considering what was done to the Alpha, while the Director continues to protest that his actions were done to protect humanity and win the war. Episodes Unlike all other full seasons, Reconstruction does not have episode names. Instead, each chapter simply has a number. Reconstruction Trailer Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Chapter 11 Chapter 12 Chapter 13 Chapter 14 Chapter 15 Chapter 16 Chapter 17 Chapter 18 Chapter 19 PSAs # First! # Small Rewards # Rock the Vote # Rock Bottom Trivia * Reconstruction was the first season to be filmed in Halo 3. * Reconstruction is the only full season to not have episode/chapter titles. Category:Seasons Category:Season 6